


Deux cœurs

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Libra, M/M, One Shot, POV Inanimate Object
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Je suis la Balance. Je juge les cœurs. Aujourd’hui, j’ai en face de moi les cœurs de deux enfants. L'un se croit déjà mort, l'autre est lourd de peine et de peur...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux cœurs

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Deux cœurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** L’Armure de la Balance ; ‘Andromeda’ Shun/’Cygnus’ Hyōga  
>  **Genre :** in(tro)spection  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "balance" + contrainte accessoire "première personne" pour (o2 octobre '06)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : passage du Temple de la Balance (je ne sais plus, tome 10, peut-être ? et pour la version animée, aucune idée...) et puis ça n'est pas indispensable mais si vous avez rencontré Pharaoh de la saga _Hadès_ , ça sera peut-être un peu mieux.  
>  **Notes :** PoV l’esprit de la Balance  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

Je suis la Balance. Je juge les cœurs. Les anciens Égyptiens voyaient en moi l’instrument d’Anubis et me faisaient peser les cœurs de défunts pour évaluer le poids de leurs péchés. Je décidais pour eux de qui pouvait entrer au Paradis et qui serait éternellement détruit.  
\- À vrai dire, c’est chaque différente culture qui me prête un rôle à peu près imperturbable. Je juge les cœurs, mes plateaux oscillant sous leur poids, déterminant forces et faiblesses, défauts et qualités, sans jamais me laisser fausser.

Devant moi se tient aujourd’hui un jeune cœur lourd, lourd de peine et de peur. C’est le cœur d’un enfant, léger comme une plume en lui-même, mais chargé et alourdi de chagrin. Il a dépassé le stade de l’innocence – n’allez pas croire, _personne_ n’est entièrement « in-nocent », chaque être porte en lui la capacité à nuire, à lui de l’utiliser ou non - et celui-là pleure à chaudes larmes sur le malheur des autres, sur leurs péchés comme sur les siens.

Aujourd’hui, j’ai en face de moi les cœurs de deux enfants ; l’un pleure, et l’autre se croit déjà mort. Son cœur à lui croule sous le poids de la culpabilité – il est pourtant d’une droitesse rare, mais se croit lâche.

Pauvres petits, jetés malgré eux dans un monde de violence, qu’ils cherchent courageusement à assumer malgré leurs faiblesses… Leur plus grande faute reste l’orgueil ; ils essaient d’endosser des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les leurs. Trop jeunes encore, trop inexpérimentés pour comprendre ce qui leur arrive, écrasés par ce destin qui les dépasse, ils se targuent d’être représentants d’une puissance qu’ils ne maîtrisent pas, et s’accusent de crimes dont ils ne sont pas responsables.

Ils sont là devant moi, me laissant juger de leur passé et de leur présent. Quant à leur futur…  
S’ils vivent, je lis en eux qu’ils sauront apprendre. Si leur manque de jugement n’arrête pas brutalement leur course aujourd’hui…  
Car ces deux cœurs que je vois devant moi semblent avoir renoncé à la vie. L’un a lâché prise, l’autre offre toute la volonté du monde à le sauver malgré lui, au mépris même de sa propre existence.  
J’en ai vu beaucoup agir ainsi par le passé, et bien d’autres en feront encore autant après eux. Je pourrais dire de certains que c’est un comportement stupide.  
Ici, je ne peux qu’admettre leur sincérité, même si elle les amène à des choix maladroits.

Ces deux cœurs qu’il est donné de sonder, je les découvre tels qu’ils sont, réellement, sous ces armures qui les accablent et voilent leurs sentiments, tels qu’eux-mêmes s’ignorent encore.  
Ils se complètent l’un l’autre. Ce qui sont les rapproche et doit les amener à se toucher ; s’ils y parviennent, ils formeront un tout uni. Ils y puiseront toute la force dont ils pourront avoir besoin. Parmi toutes les possibilités qui s’offrent à eux, celle-ci doit triompher du hasard.

Je suis juge imperturbable, les légendes disent toutes que je suis bien difficile à émouvoir. Je juge les âmes des mortels, sans me troubler moi-même. Je peux lire les myriades de leurs destins, sans influence aucune.

À ces deux jeunes cœurs, je souhaite de continuer à battre et de suivre leur route.


End file.
